Supergirl
Kara Zor-El is a Kryptonian and one of the last surviving members of the planet Krypton. She is known as the younger cousin of Kal-El and known to the public as Supergirl. 'Origins' During the last days of Krypton, Kara's father Zor-El heeded the warning of his brother and he attempted to reverse-engineer technology used by Brainiac to save Argo City. Though he couldn't perfect the technology, it still was enough to protect the city from total disaster, however Brainiac sensed that his technology was being used elsewhere and tracked down the only other piece of Krypton. Once found, Argo City was assimilated and merged with the city of Kandor, which was stolen prior to Krypton's destruction. During the assimilation process, Zor-El and his wife Alura sent Kara to Earth where she would look over her little cousin Kal-El until reaching maturity. Unlike Kal's ship which was equipped with faster-than-light travel, Kara's was equipped with a stasis module which left her frozen for years. A meteor however trapped the rocket until it found it's way towards Earth. Once on Earth, Lex Luthor attempted to use the meteor as a means to frame Superman, which led Batman to aid the man of steel in proving his innocence. At one point, the meteor exploded and Kara's rocket was sent crashing into the Gotham City harbor. She eventually awakened from stasis and commandeered the Bat-Boat with her strength and stamina. She would eventually be subdued by the Dark Knight after causing unintended destruction to the city and examined. Batman concluded that Kara was in fact not human at all, but Kryptonian. Kara destroyed parts of the Batcave, but was stopped by her cousin before any further damage came after. Kal taught his young cousin the ways of life on Earth, however Wonder Woman abducted her due to a prophecy fortelling Kara's abduction at the hands of the New God Darkseid. She was taken to Themyscira to be properly trained in the art of combat, however Darkseid still abducted her while Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman fought off the army of clones created from Doomsday. Eventually though, the trio headed to Apokolips and fought for Kara's freedom, returning home and at some point, she decided to take up the mantle of Supergirl. ''Superwoman: The Series (Season 1) Episode 1 Supergirl had been captured in the Metropolis General Hospital by Dr. Psycho with the aid of Lex Luthor, who supplied the mad doctor with Kryptonite. Having been taken down, she was now encased in a red sun energy cage to ensure she would be incapable of escape. Some of her blood however was taken and used in Luthor's experiments which created Bizarro, who was currently causing untold damage outside the hospital. Luckily for her, Superwoman was there trying to aid in the freeing of captured metahumans. She also confronted the crazed doctor and apprehended him before freeing Supergirl and confronting Bizarro. Afterwards, Supergirl went back to tell Superman where she was the entire time. 'Powers & Abilities' Powers Supergirl (Heat Vision).jpg|Supergirl's Heat Vision & Flight Supergirl (Strength).jpg|Supergirl's Superhuman Strength *'Kryptonian Physiology:' Hailing from the late planet Krypton, Kara's physiology under a yellow sun gifts her with extraordinary powers which she uses to protect the innocent. **'Solar Energy Absorption:' Kara's natural physiology gives her cells that can absorb large amounts of solar radiation from both yellow and blue suns which give her powers. Whenever she needs to replenish her energy, Kara can simply absorb the ultraviolet rays of the sun. **'Invulnerability:' Kara's biological make up is extraordinarily dense which is due to the fact that environment Kryptonians are naturally from are denser than that of Earth's. Under the effects of a yellow sun, her body is virtually impervious to physical damage as well as bullets, lasers, etc. **'Superhuman Strength:' As Kara possesses an extraordinarily dense molecular structure, her muscles are also known to be far stronger than that of a normal human. This gives her the ability to lift an indeterminate amount of weight over her head. **'Superhuman Healing:' Though she possesses virtual invulnerability, Kara has been known to sustain damage from certain beings. If however she does receive injuries that her invulnerability cannot protect her from, she can heal at a speed faster than that of a normal human being. **'Superhuman Senses:' Kara's senses are known to be far superior than that of a normal human being. ***'Telescopic Vision:' Kara's eyes are known to give her the ability to see things from a great distance. ***'Microscopic Vision:' Kara's eyes are capable of seeing things far smaller than a normal human eye can allow, such as germs and even nanobots. ***'Superhuman Hearing:' One of the most iconic of her abilities, Kara's hearing is known to be far greater than a normal human's. She is capable of hearing things from miles away and even capable of listening to frequencies that only dogs can hear. ***'Superhuman Smell:' Kara's sense of smell gives him the ability to detect all forms of odors on the entire planet. **'X-Ray Vision:' Kara's most iconic power is her ability to see through virtually every known solid object. **'Flight:' While on Earth and planets similar, Kara has the ability to manipulate gravitons which enable her to defy the laws of gravity which normal people cannot accomplish. **'Heat Vision:' Kara's absorption of solar energy gives her the ability to channel it through her eyes which produce beams of intense heat from them. She can make the beams visible or invisible. **'Longevity:' As an alien lifeform, Kara's healing factor and invulnerability give her a far slower aging process than that of a normal human being. **'Super Breath:' Kara's powerful lungs can intake tons of air which she exhales from her mouth to produce hurricane force winds. She can also apply the same power by pressing her lips to produce winds with sub-zero temperatures and therefore freeze objects Abilities 'Weaknesses' *'Kryptonite:' Though she is virtually invulnerable, exposure to Kryptonite will cause Kara to be immediately weakened. Prolonged exposure to the element will eventually kill her. *'Red Sun:' Though she gains her powers from either a yellow or blue sun, exposure to a red sun or to energy simulating a red sun will cause Kara to lose her powers and possess the normal abilities equivalent to a normal human. *'Magic:' Much like her cousin and most other Kryptonians, Kara's bioelectric aura and dense molecular structure are incapable of protecting her from the effects of magic. *'Phantom Zone:''' Like all Kryptonians, if Kara is imprisoned in the Phantom Zone, her powers will be non-existent unless she possesses an artificial way of producing sunlight. If not, she will be as mortal as a human. Category:Kryptonians Category:Females Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Justice League Category:Characters Category:Metahumans